codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Aelita Schaeffer/Gallery: Season 2
>> More images of Aelita in Season 1 Earth AelitafromSeason1.jpg|Aelita from Season 2. aelita dj.jpg|Aelita using the mixing board. Codigo 6.jpg|Aelita being scanned. Aelita 0538.jpg|Aelita shocked. aelita pool.png|Aelita in her swimsuit. Aelita 0575.jpg|Young Aelita about to be virtualized on Lyoko for the first time with her father, Waldo Franz Schaeffer. Aelita 0077.jpg|Aelita sleeping with Mr. Puck. Aelita get a vision.jpg|She sees another vision in the forest. aelita pyjamas.jpg|Aelita in her pajamas tumblr lyzs39LpxD1qlvb12o1 500.png|Aelita's out cold! Codigo 10.jpg|Being virtualized in Season 2 Codigo 8.jpg|Being scanned in Season 2 Tumblr m3zlzqBoaC1rv5w56o1 400.jpg|Seen in the theme song. Aelita 0078.jpg|Aelita testing her skill as DJ. Aelita 0416.jpg|Aelita waving to Jeremie. Aelita bench.jpg|Aelita sitting on a bench. 124.jpg|DJing in Final Mix. Aelita's Necklace.png|Aelita finds an evil necklace… Common interest 8.jpg|She falls unconscious in Common Interest. Common interest 9.jpg|The doctors try to revive her. Unchartered Territory Aelitas wakes image 1.png|Laying in her bed. St Valentine's Day 1st blush.jpg|Aelita blushing for the first time. Saint Valentines Day The necklace takes over Aelita image 1.png|Aelita posessed by X.A.N.A.'s necklace. CL Ep 32 Lyoko Warriors.jpg Aelita 0068.jpg|Heading to the showers. Aelita 0059.jpg|Standing in front of the Supercomputer. Aelita 0070.jpg|Walking through the Hermitage. Aelita 0058.jpg|Talking to someone. Aelita 0071.jpg|Working the Supercomputer in her gym clothes. 20180831 003745.jpg Aelita 0053.jpg|Sleeping in the hospital. Aelita 0012.jpg|Going through the virtualization process. Aelita 0003.jpg|Standing in a scanner. Vertigo Aelita is glitched image 1.png|Aelita's hand is flickering. Déjà Vu Aelita goes to the Hermitage image 1.png|Aelita goes to Hermitage. Aelita 0197-1-.jpg|Asking Odd about the mixing board in Final Mix. Aelitasupercomputer.jpg|Aelita's suicide attempt in The Key. Aelita-mrshopper.jpg|Little Aelita hugging her mother. Screen Shot 2013-07-18 at 2.54.21 AM.png|Aelita's memory drained by Scyphozoa. Mon meilleur ennemi 052.jpg Mon meilleur ennemi 061.jpg Aelita Sleeping.png|Aelita sleeping in lab. Scolding Ulrich.jpg|Aelita scolding Ulrich for blames Jeremie. }} Virtual Lyoko World {{Gallery Box| Uncharted Territory Aelita avatar image 1.png|Aelita's avatar. Unchartered Territory Aelita and the Sphere image 1.png|Aelita cornered by Blok with the Transport Orb ready to take her. Unchartered Territory Aelita sees a new enemy image 1.png|Aelita hears the Scyphozoa coming. Unchartered Territory The Scyphozoa image 1.png|The Scyphozoa about to capture Aelita in its tentacles. Aelita 0047.jpg|Aelita's memory absorbed. Core Zone 8.jpg|Aelita trapped in Sector 5. Tumblr lzq89qeHbX1qjtcmlo11 r1 1280.png|Levitating to the second platform of a Tower. Scyphozoa Aelita Capture.jpg|Aelita having her memory taken by the Scyphozoa. Saint Valentin 302.jpg|A possessed Aelita falling from Overboard in Saint Valentine's Day. 2011-09-15 0951 001.png|Scyphozoa absorbing Aelita's memory. Chainon Manquant 359.jpg|Aelita search through the data in the interface. aelita ice.jpg|Aelita seeing something. Tentation 308.jpg|Aelita's way blocked by the virtualized Tarantulas. Virtualization.JPG|Aelita virtualized in Mountain Sector. Aelita 0062.jpg|In Mountain Sector. aelita icesector.jpg|Aelita being virtualized. Ice sector Aelita sliding to a tunnel.png|Aelita sliding into ice tunnel. Ice sector Aelita slip and slide image 1.png|Sliding on the slippery ice. Ultimatum Aelita captured by Scyphozoa.png|A Kankrelat watch the Scyphozoa stealing Aelita's memory. XANAs Kiss Stealing Aelitas memory image 1.png|Scyphozoa attack her in X.A.N.A.'s Kiss. Aelita 0388.jpg|Aelita use Creativity to trap Scyphozoa in ice. Vertigo Aelita freezes the Scyphozoa image 1.png|Aelita traps the Scyphozoa in ice. Vertige 330.jpg|The Scyphozoa break free from the ice. Vertigo The Scyphozoa confronts Aelita image 2.png|The Scyphozoa confronts Aelita. Déjà Vu Orb comes for Aelita image 1.png|Aelita summon the Transport Orb. Déjà Vu Aelita in danger image 1.png|The Scyphozoa about to attack Aelita. Déjà Vu Attacking Aelita for the second time image 1.png|The Scyphozoa come again to attack Aelita. 494px-Tumblr_m5fspqbTML1roytlvo1_500.jpg|Shrouded by mist in Mountain Sector. Aelita 0474.jpg|Using Creativity in Sector 5. Aelita ride the controlled Manta.png|Aelita ride a Manta controled by Franz Hopper. The Key Aelita rides the Manta image 1.png|Aelita taken by the controlled Manta into her missing fragment. Aelita touches her missing fragment.jpg|Aelita touching her missing fragment. 25.Conexion a Lyoko.png|Aelita's (fake) missing fragment. The Scyphozoa draining Aelita's memory.jpg|Aelita's memory drained by Scyphozoa. Reminiscence 119.jpg|Aelita's died after Scyphozoa steals her memory. Aelita 0568-1-.jpg|Aelita lifted by a white energy. XANA Aelita(ep32).png Aelita on the Overboard in the Mountain Sector.png|Aelita on the Overboard. >> More images of Aelita in Season 3 Category:Aelita Category:Season 2 Category:Gallery